Dragon Nest Story (Versi Randi Mukti Ramadhan)
by RandiMuktiRamadhan
Summary: Kisah Elika (Archer) yang menceritakan kisah kepada anak nya Levi tentang pertemuan dia dengan Shinji (Warrior) cerita ini hanya Fiktif belaka , jika ada kesalahan nama/latar/dan alur cerita , Mohon di maklumin


Pengenalan Karakter :  
Shinji : Warrior Elika : Archer Levi : Anak Warrior dan archer Ryuta : Cleric Ellena : Sorccress

(Saint Heaven)  
terdapat sebuah rumah kecil di dekat Blacksmith (Cafe Berlin) sebuah keluarga kecil tinggal di situ Elika : (sedang duduk) Levi : Ibu \(^o^)/ aku mau bertanya sesuatu ~ !  
Elika : hm ? mw tanya apa ini ? (Mengangkat Levi di samping kursinya)  
Levi : levi mau tanya ... bagaimana ibu bisa sampai menikah sama ayah ?  
Elika : wah...(^^) kamu mau tau yah... apa perlu ibu ceritakan nih ?  
Levi : boleh ... Elika : baiklah ~ ibu mulai saat ibu pertama kali bertemu sama ayah mu

(20 Tahun yang lalu)  
Saint Heaven, Kota ini sedang dalam masalah SEA DRAGON SERPENTRA, dan Jendral Douglas memutuskan membentuk sebuah Tim untuk membasminya Shinji : (Mengeluh) heh ~ (-_-") kenapa aku juga harus ikut misi ini ?  
Ryuta : Hanya kita yang di percaya oleh King Cassius utk misi ini, kau harusnya bangga menjadi orang yang di percaya oleh King Cassius Shinji :Para tentara di sini takut untuk melawan Serpentra, mungkin mereka sudah punya pengalaman buruk soal makhluk itu Ryuta : ya mungkin juga begitu, hampir setengah penduduk di kota ini kehilangan beberapa keluarganya dan Juga (BERTABRAKAN) uwa ~~~~ !  
Ellena : Ah ... Maaf-maaf ! kau tidak apa apa ? (menatap Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Tidak...ini salah ku tidak memper ... (menatap Ellena)  
Ellena dan Ryuta : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! kAU !?  
Ryuta : Nona Cantik !?  
Ellena : Tuan Baik Hati !?  
Shinji : ha (._.) ?  
(Udah baca : HARAPAN dan KENYATAAN Part IV kan?)

Di perjalanan menuju "Hemalte Port"  
Shinji : oke oke , aku luruskan ... kalian pernah bertemu di Mana Ridge ?  
Ellena : Iya (^_^") dia dalah cleric pertama yang membantu ku Hunting Shinji : wah wah wah ...(melihat Ryuta) dari sifat mu yang gak peduli, kau rupanya tipe orang yang baik hati Ryuta : (-_-") aku anggap itu sebagai penghinaan Ellena : hei Tuan Baik hati, Saat di mana Ridge aku melupakan sesuatu Ryuta : Melupakan sesuatu ?  
Ellena : aku belum mengetahui nama mu (^^) Ryuta : Nama ku ? hm ... teman-teman ku selalu memanggilku Ryuta Ellena : Ryuta ... ? hm ... nama yang bagus dan juga Imut.(memegang tangan Ryuta)  
Ryuta : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jangan dekat-dekat, Kau membuat ku Merinding !  
Ellena : loh kok ?  
Shinji : Ryuta itu dia sedikit Takut dengan Wanita, Mungkin ~ (^_^")  
Ellena : Takut ? Ryuta : Shinji ! Shinji : hehehehe ... maaf-maaf, owh iya ... siapa nama mu Nona Sorccres ?  
Ellena : Saudari-Saudari ku selalu memanggilku Ellena (^^) dan nama mu siapa Tuan Warrior ?  
Shinji : panggil saja Aku SHinji !, Ellena?, kau memang nya mw kemana ?  
Ellena : memenuhi panggilan Jendral Douglas Shinji : wah ? kau ikut tim penaklukan Serpentra ?  
Ellena : Loh ? Kalian juga ? Ara~ Ara~ sepertinya ini sudah di takdirkan deh (^^) (menatap Ryuta)  
Ryuta : (-_-) aku harap, aku bisa fokus dimisi nanti

Hemalte Port Guardian : Apakah Semua sudah berkumpul ?  
Barbarian : Sepertinya sudah semua ketua ...  
Guardian : baiklah...5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat!, persiapkan semua peralatan kalian Shinji : Hm ... Apocalypse Sword atau Totem Sword (-_-) hmm ...  
(seseorang mendatangi Shinji)  
Elika : aaaaah... Permisi ... Di sini tim penaklukan Serpentra ?  
Shinji : (Woah ~ Bangsa Elf, Cantik juga ._.*) aaa... Iya (^^) di sini tempat nya Elika : Syukurlah (-o-") aku kira sudah terlambat Shinji : sebaiknya cepat, 5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat, persiapkan semua peralatan mu Elika : Peralatan ?  
Shinji : iya peralatan ... (Terdiam ... ~~~~)  
Elika : AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku lupa membawa Short Bow ku !  
Shinji : ha ? tidak bawa ? jadi kau kesini bawa apa ?  
Elika : Quiver (T_T") Shinji : SAINT HEAVEN AKAN DI SERANG OLEH SERPENTRA, KITA GAGAL MENJALANKAN MISI HANYA KARENA KAU LUPA MEMBAWA SHORT BOW MU !  
Elika : Diam ! setiap orang Bisa jadi PELUPA kan !?  
Shinji : Kau yang terparah ! Elika : Sekarang aku harus Gimana (T.T)  
Shinji : Ini ! (memberikan Ancient Totem Short Bow)  
Elika : aaaah ... ? Ini kan ...  
Shinji : aku berikan untuk mu, sengaja aku buat Short bow utk kegiatan berburu Burung , tapi sekarang kw membutuhkanya Elika : te ... TERIMA KASIH, tapi buat apa warrior memakai Short bow (-_-")  
Shinji : haaaaah ~! sudah lah jangan di pikirkan, selesai misi kau harus mengembalikan nya pada ku!

(Ellena dan Ryuta pun datang)  
Ryuta : Shinji ... Misi akan Di mulai, ayo ~ Ellena : Ara ~ sepertinya kalian sedang mengobrol asik nih (^^)  
Elika : aaaaah...mohon bantuan nya , aku ikut dalam tim ini Ryuta : bangsa Elf ? , jarang sekali aku melihat nya di saint heaven Elika : Nama ku Elika, senang berkenalan dengan kalian Ryuta : nama ku Ryuta, dan Nona di sebelah ku ini ... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! jangan Dekat-Dekat !  
Ellena : Nama ku Ellena (^^) dan Tuan warrior yang di sana itu namanya Shinji Elika : (Shinji...) Shinji : baiklah ... ayo kita berangkat !  
Ellena : Ketua menyuruh ku mengambil bagian menjadi ELEMENTAL LORD Ryuta : ketua menyuruh ku di bagian Penyembuhan (Priest)  
Shinji : Elika ... Ayo ~ Elika : Ah...Iya iya !


End file.
